A variety of devices utilize rotor assemblies as driven or driving components. For example, rotor assemblies are used in turbine fans and turbine pumps. Also, turbine flow meters utilize driven rotor assemblies to measure volumetric fluid flow.
In a typical application, such as a turbine flow meter, a free turning rotor assembly having a plurality of rotor blades angled with respect to the direction of fluid flow is used. Fluid flow through the meter impacts the angled rotor blades thereby causing the rotor assembly to spin. In theory, the angular velocity of the rotor assembly is directly proportional to the volumetric flow rate of the fluid through the meter.
It is known that the angular velocity of the rotor assembly for a given flow rate is determined by, among other factors, the energy transferred from the moving fluid to the rotor assembly. In general, it is preferred to transfer the greatest amount of energy to the rotor assembly without unduly or adversely affecting the properties of the fluid. In other words, it is desired to transfer energy from the fluid to the rotor assembly in the most efficient manner possible with as little unrecoverable energy loss as possible.
The present invention is directed to a laminated rotor with rotor blade overlap that increases the amount of energy that can be transferred from or to a fluid and that increases the efficiency at which the transfer occurs.